


Coincidence I

by Sunhawk16



Series: Coincidence [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Christmas twelve days 2015 - day 3 :Ok, so here's how this happened...Self : Crap! It's like.... December! I need something to post!Muse type inner voice : Yeah? Tough for you. I got nothin'.Self : Ack! What? Come on, man! Gimme SOMEthing!!Muse type inner voice : Uhm... inspire me.Self : You suck.So Self went on a quest for inspiration. Self quested across the internet far and wide and up and down and then Self ended up playing a round (or two or ten) of Spider Solitaire. Self won! Self looked at the score and added all the numbers up to a base number. This number happened to be five. Self felt this number should mean something.So Self took the magic number five and wandered back out into the internet. Self went to favorite knitting site type forum place. Self went to favorite corner of favorite knitting site type forum place (the off-topic corner) and self counted down five posts and said 'Lo, and whatever the hell the topic of this post is... shall be my inspiration!'  And the topic was coincidence.





	Coincidence I

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas twelve days 2015 - day 3 :  
> Ok, so here's how this happened...
> 
> Self : Crap! It's like.... December! I need something to post!  
> Muse type inner voice : Yeah? Tough for you. I got nothin'.  
> Self : Ack! What? Come on, man! Gimme SOMEthing!!  
> Muse type inner voice : Uhm... inspire me.  
> Self : You suck.
> 
> So Self went on a quest for inspiration. Self quested across the internet far and wide and up and down and then Self ended up playing a round (or two or ten) of Spider Solitaire. Self won! Self looked at the score and added all the numbers up to a base number. This number happened to be five. Self felt this number should mean something.  
> So Self took the magic number five and wandered back out into the internet. Self went to favorite knitting site type forum place. Self went to favorite corner of favorite knitting site type forum place (the off-topic corner) and self counted down five posts and said 'Lo, and whatever the hell the topic of this post is... shall be my inspiration!' And the topic was coincidence.

Are you… stalking me?

Heero? What the hell are you doing here?

I was about to ask you the same thing…

You know I’m on vacation for the next two weeks. I just needed gas…

In Kansas. In the middle of nowhere. Right this minute.

Hey! I’m on my damn way to Colorado and you’re supposed to be three states from here! It looks a hell of a lot more like you’re stalking me!

Well, since you were going to be gone, Une decided not to give me any new cases, so I said screw it and took off too. But…. Colorado? You never said where you were going.

I was planning on doing some hang gliding. They say the updrafts off the…

Flat irons? Are not to be missed?

Are you serious?

Well, it is my hobby too.

That might explain us running into each other a thousand feet off the ground in Boulder, but that doesn’t explain Russell, Kansas…

I needed gas.

This is weird, Yuy. Freakin’ weird.

…

…

Or…. Some kind of twisted karma.

Karma? Or providence?

…

…

So…. You just want to go together and be done with it?

What about your car?

It’s a rental. I could just turn it in.

I’ve got plenty of room in the jeep. But no way we’re going to find an Enterprise open at this hour.

You could just follow me into Denver…

Or you could just continue to follow me…. Since you obviously were.

I was not following you!

Sure, man, sure. Maybe we could find someplace sooner. The company would be nice…. Kansas is very….

Flat?

And long.

And boring.

And flat. Hey… we could see if we could find someplace to eat. Kill a few hours? Turn your car in and head on out?

I am getting hungry.

Sounds like a plan. Awesome! Road trip! Boot Hill is gonna be a blast!

What? Wait a minute… what happened to hang gliding?

We’ve got two weeks, man! It’s called the scenic route…

Hold on, Maxwell….

This is gonna be great!

Is it too late to reconsider…


End file.
